


One-Shots (Destiel)

by HunterGreeney



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, CastielxDean - Freeform, Destielfluff, Destielsmut, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, Kinky, LGBTQ, M/M, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, deanxcastiel, mature - Freeform, thisshouldbefun, wingkink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterGreeney/pseuds/HunterGreeney
Summary: Basically -message me and tell me something you'd like me to write, it can be absolutely filthy or incredibly cute. I suppose sad will work as well, but don't make it too sad because I'm emotional.*Will credit the idea and request to whom ever had the idea for the one-shot*





	1. Giving a Breif Explanation

—THIS BOOK WILL ALSO BE ON WATTPAD

 

If you are confused and didn't see the summary of this book I will explain everything here. It's quite simple, really.

What are one-shots?  
Easy, one shots are basically small stories. Think of them as quick fairy tales for the brain when you're too lazy too read an entire book.

How do I request?  
Just leave a comment on this chapter or if you're uncomfortable with commenting you can always privately send me a message. 

Any limits to what you're willing to write?  
I'll write just about anything, but some things are out of the question. Obvious things, of course, such as rape, extreme abuse and things that I genuinely just wouldn't be able to write.

Also, an add on, the one shot can be anything. -even if it's something as simple as Castiel and Dean walking down the street. If it's a good one-shot idea, you bet your ass I'll write it. 

Don't be afraid to request!!  
I know some people get kink shamed, but I do not judge! You can always choose for me to not include your username when writing the story.

Okay! Let's get started. If you have anymore questions feel free to ask below!

PLEASE ONLY LEAVE ONE-SHOT IDEAS ON THIS CHAPTER UNLESS YOU'RE MESSAGING ME PRIVATELY!

vvvv Have at it ya cute fuckers.


	2. Damned Fairies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was suggested by Phyllis on AO3!  
> "Anything in the realm of the tag 'cuddle or die' i love cute fics that force them to be affectionate or close with one another when they're both still kind of in denial."

Castiel and Dean were walking on a trail, they didn't know how long they had been walking but Castiel made note of the sun's slow descend into the tree line. The air was thick, almost musky, and you could hear the crunch of rock beneath their feet as they stomped through the forest. Well, Dean stomped, Castiel simply strode through in a paranoid motion, taking slow, calculated steps. Something seemed off. You see, for the past ten minutes Castiel could've sworn he'd heard the faint sound of a third pair of feet. He brushed it off at first, but as they carried on he was almost sure the feet were getting closer. 

Castiel couldn't carry on. "Dean," he called out, Dean turned his head around to see his friend that looked more on guard than a soldier. "Yeah?" 

There it was, as soon as Dean stopped moving Castiel could hear it. A laugh so light that he could barely hear it. The sound of light feet trailing by the forest side, they were getting louder. Soon, Dean would hear it soon. Castiel didn't respond to Dean, only pointing his finger at the rim of his ear. He mouthed the words "listen" and let his hand settle over the top of his blade, ready to strike. Dean could hear it too, surely he could. He listened closely, just as closely as Castiel had when he first heard it. 

"What the hell?" Dean jolted around, whipping his head to look at nothing. He heard something, a freaking giggle. Castiel's immediately rushed over to Dean, looking him up and down, he seemed fine. As long as he wasn't hurt then everything was fine. "Are you okay?" Castiel asked with a slight concern. Dean shook his head, "No, man, I heard something." He said. "The footsteps?" Castiel asked. "No, no, something else."

Castiel heard something coming, the light whispers, laughs and sweet words. It was so soothing. It sounded like a harmony of joy and happiness. It reminded him of the first time a human invented a piano, oh how wonderful it was. It made Castiel smile from ear to ear. "What the hell is that." 

One woman came out from behind a tree, then came another. And another. Three of them, all more beautiful than Dean had ever seen, even in a porno magazine- and they had some hot ass girls in there. The girls had outfits made out of leaves, covering their breasts and waist. Not leaving much to the imagination at all, the leaves were very thin. The girls looked at one another, giggling and whispering with hushed voices. One had dark brown hair, another had pink and the last one had blonde, even though they were different they were more beautiful than anyone that could be made on the earth. So definitely not human, Dean thought.

The brown haired girl spoke up, a cheeky smile planted on her face. "Dean Winchester.." she slowly walked up to him, swinging her hips intentionally from side to side in a seductive motion. "You're even more gorgeous in person. Don't you agree, girls?" The woman said, looking back to the other two who vigorously nodded their heads at the question. "And Castiel," she sighed blissfully, walking over to him and resting her finger under his chin. "Heaven doesn't deserve beauty like you." She smiles and have him a kiss on the cheek. 

Castiel squinted, so desperately trying to figure out who these women were. Then it clicked. "Love Fairies." The blonde one clapped her hands together and jumped up and down, "Yes! Great job, you're right!" She gave a warm smile to Castiel.

"Heart," he looked at the blonde. "beauty" his eyes drifted to the pink haired girl, then finally to the brown haired girl that stood in front of Castiel. "And lust." The brown haired girl give a smirk, "Yeah, that's right. I'm sure you know why we're here. And you know what we need to do." 

See, love fairies only had one job, spread love. It was simple. Back in the old days they'd listen to the calls of the heart, reading the minds of the people who deeply yearned for another. They never caused actual harm, they simply gave a push, a hard push. As time went on their methods became..well, unneeded. People looked at them at witches and assumed their only intent was to do evil. They saw that their methods were unorthodox- so they kicked them out into the forest to rot and die. However, instead of dying they evolved and adapted. Wandering the forests and waiting for someone to come along that yearned for another's love like the other yearned for them. The way to do it was simple, a quick kiss on the lips from lust. Beauty and heart were only needed to empower lust, they mixed together and went into the brown haired girl, making a beautiful combination of love.

Castiel knew exactly what they did, he'd seen it before, but why here? Why them?

"Why us?" Castiel questioned, squeezing his palm tightly. She gave Castiel a small smile, lifting her eyebrows. "You know why. Maybe you don't understand it, but in here," she let her finger rest on his chest. "In here you know exactly why we're here." Something about that pulled at Castiel's heart strings, made his heart beat just a little faster.

Castiel's eyes couldn't help but drift to Dean's, who was completely clueless to what was going on. All he got was love fairies, pretty women and some girl putting her hands on Cas. He didn't like that and he wasn't about to let this girl act like she runs the show. 

"Listen lady, last fairy I met I threw it in the microwave." Dean growled, grabbing his gun. "I suggest you leave or we're gonna have some problems." He said to be brown haired woman, along with her friends. She didn't say anything though, just simply turned to Castiel, who was now shaking just a little bit. "Pucker up, sugar, this won't hurt a bit." And just like she brought her lips to his, smothering him with her mouth. As soon as her lips met his it was like a light bulb; everything clicked. Of course Castiel knew he felt for Dean differently than any other, but something about this moment made him see Dean in a whole new light. 

Suddenly the stares weren't just stares, the pats on the shoulder and the deep hugs. All that he's done, all that he risked. Everything he's ever done, it was for him. One human. Those green eyes, those bright, spring grass eyes. They just drew him in, those freckles, damn those freckles.

“What the hell did you just do to him?” Dean snarled at the girls, how fucking dare they touch him. “Leave!” He fired his gun right beside one of them, they didn’t react, just humming and smiling. "Come on ladies, let's go." The pink haired girl giggled and smiled, slowly waving her hand and skipping off behind the rest of the girls. "Good luck!" The blonde haired yelled as they disappeared back into the crooked trees and broken branches. 

Dean walked up to Castiel, looking at what the hell just happened. Castiel’s eyes were glued to Dean and searching for something in his eyes. He was so utterly confused. "Cas, buddy, you okay?" He asked, looking back and forth between his eyes and his lips. "She really gave you the smooch, huh?" He gave an awkward chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. He hated that, he didn't know why, but he hated that. 

Castiel was caught in a daze, staring deep into Dean's eyes, just swirling around in that sea of green. He couldn't stop himself from clenching Dean’s shirt in a tight fist and pushing him up against a tree. He was so close to Dean’s face, he could see everything, every freckle, ever little scar that he’d gotten, even the light smell of a alcohol on his breath. He wondered what they tasted like, looking down to Dean’s plump lips, he could just attack them right now, he could. No one could stop him. 

He let go of a shaky breath. “Kiss me.” Castiel whispered to Dean, leaning into his ear. Dean could feel the light stubble of Cas’s beard scratch against his face, it was a good feeling, like a warm tickle. Dean was completely in shock, he had just been pushed up against a tree by his best friend. His best friend just told him to kiss him. 

Castiel and Dean shared a long moment of silence before Cas finally broke the silence. “I can’t stop this. I can’t stop the way I feel. I know you feel it too, Dean. I know you do.” He was attempting to convince himself more than Dean at this point. Castiel sighed, bringing a hand up to Dean’s face and cupping his cheek. 

“Kiss me and everything will make sense. Just one kiss.” Castiel gave a quick lick to his lips, readying them just in case. He wanted this so badly. Were Dean’s lips just as soft as Castiel had imagined every night? Did Dean think about Cas just as Castiel hoped he did? 

Dean was flustered to say that least, what kind of crazy witch mojo did that girl put on him? Still, in the back of his mind, in this moment he couldn’t be more turned on. Castiel’s hand was so soft, why didn’t he touch them more? He wasn’t afraid, he would kiss Cas, even if it was his best friend. It’s not like he was opposed to men. -but this was Cas. It was different with him, he wasn’t just any other guy Dean’d be willing to fuck. But the way Cas held his cheek and looked him in the eye, he could’ve melted in his arms right then and there. 

One kiss wouldn’t hurt. One kiss wouldn’t change anything, just to try it out. 

Dean nodded, putting both of his hands on either side of Castiel’s face, pulling him in. Just as their lips touched, Dean’s second train of thought was how soft they were. They felt like petals. -but his first thought, though, why didn’t he kiss him more? Why hadn’t he at all? He’d loved him for so long yet he never said jack-shit. God he regretted that, every minute he didn’t spend touching Cas. Castiel pulled away from the kiss too soon, way too soon. Dean was sure as Hell not about to let him get away just yet. 

Dean launched himself at Castiel, pouring back into a wet, desperate kiss. Dean opened his mouth, letting his tongue trail over Castiel’s bottom lip, begging for entrance. As soon as Castiel felt it he took in Dean’s tongue, swishing around with his own. He tasted so nice. Castiel noticeably hummed, which Dean could feel it tingle his tongue. They fought back and forth, fighting for dominance until Castiel’s lips felt so bruised and swollen that he needed to pull away. He put his hands on Dean’s shoulders, pushing him away with a gasp of air.

“Okay..” Castiel trailed off, licking the saliva off his lips. “We can stop for now, I need a break.” Dean didn’t reply to that for a moment, only upset and flustered at Castiel. “Stop? Now? I’ve barely gotten started, what the hell are you talking about?” Dean pouted, throwing his arms in frustration. -because he was very frustrated, not to mention beyond turned on, that was evident by the large bulge pulsing in his pants. 

Castiel only weakly laughed, “I knew it. I knew you felt the same.” He looked down, playing with the fabric of his trench coat. Dean came closer, letting his hands wrap around Cas’s waist and tugging him closer. As their waists smashed against each other Castiel let out a yelp, laughing a bit. 

Dean only smiled ear to ear, he felt as if the world had been cleaned, like everything was clear now. He loved Castiel so much, so much that it physically made his heart ache. Dean let face rest in the crook of Cas’s neck, embracing him closer than he’d ever held anyone. 

“We wasted so much time.” He gave a slow kiss to Cas’s neck. The tree bark wasn’t comfortable against his back, but he’d willingly stay this way forever. 

He was right, Castiel thought. They had wasted so much time. So much time that they could’ve been doing this, being this, just like this, forever just- this. That’s what he wanted. “So much time..” Cas agreed with Dean, taking Dean’s hand in his own.

As Castiel and Dean walked back down the path they left the trail with a different mindset, an entire new sense of feeling; love.

So much time, Castiel thought. -but whether or not they had wasted a lot of time, at least they were finally able to start.

Maybe those fairies weren’t as bad as Castiel thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ———
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! 
> 
> It’s my first time writing one shots, so if this is too detailed then I’ll have to get used to putting less detail in my works. I genuinely like it, I thought it was pretty nice for my first time writing something like this. 
> 
> But if YOU liked it make sure to tell me in the comments!
> 
> if you’d like to request your own idea to be written go to the first chapter!!


	3. I’m not getting many suggestions at all, so here’s a little thing

Shout out to my sister btw, she's cool

This wasn't suggested, but people aren’t really giving me anything to write so while I wait for more comments-  
Here is something I found while looking through old notes.  (It's short)

———-

Dean was a demon. Castiel watched in horror as Dean finished off Sam, stabbing him viciously with an emotionless expression. You could see the blood pour out of his brother like a river flowing down stream. Castiel's breath caught in his throat as he watched the life leave Sam's eyes. He had killed everyone. Everyone except Castiel. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, embracing him from behind. 

As Dean smiled into Cas's neck, blood stained on his clothes, smearing on his skin. Castiel knew that the Dean he had once known was gone.

"It's okay, Cas." Dean said. Castiel held back the streams of tears that clogged his eyes, his throat tensed, like a knot twisting and turning inside him. He knew he was surely shaking under Dean's touch.

"What have you done..." Castiel's voice croaked silently. What could he do? Stab the man he loved? There was nothing left to defend against. It was just him and Dean now.

Dean only smiled and hugged tighter. Dean's eyes quickly flashed black as he embraced Castiel more. "Now we can be together forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please do comment chapter ideas! I’m really excited to write stuff for you guys.


	4. Confessions at Bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back at it again and this one is long overdue. I hope you like it because I will definitely be doing more soon.

This was suggested by Moi on Ao3!

-"What if a really persistent jackass is hitting on Cas at a bar (it's the first time that Dean takes him to the bar) and so Dean gets jealous and knocks him out."

***

Dean wasn't too sure about this. He didn't like the idea of Cas going anywhere near a bar, but Sam was busy scouting out an area of possible supernatural creatures and they agreed it wasn't a good idea to leave Cas alone in a motel room.

Dean dragged Castiel along on his little adventure, finally making it to the bar after a couple minutes of driving.

Castiel was nervous, straightening out his shirt every five minutes or so. "Don't worry, there's not much in there but a couple of people that are up to no good." Dean said, walking inside the place. Castiel followed behind with a concerned look on his face. He didn't want to be here.

They walked in, music playing some old 80's song Dean didn't recognize. Not many girls in the bar at all. What a shame, Dean thought. There were men here and there, just hanging out and doing nothing in particular. The regular thing you'd expect at a bar at night. Castiel looked around the place, in a moment his fear vanished as he realized it wasn't as bad as he's thought. It was just humans enjoying their life. 

Dean sat at a table and just as Castiel was about to sit down beside him Dean stopped him. "Hey, why don't you go get us a drink? Four shots of vodka?" Castiel simply nodded and made his way over to the bar. 

As Dean played on his phone he realized ten minutes had passed and Castiel still wasn't at the table. Dean looked around until he saw him.

There he was, at the bar with some guy. Some dude Dean had never seen before. The mysterious guy was playing with Castiel's coat, saying something to him Dean couldn't figure out. A smile was on the man's face, an evil no-good intentions smile. Castiel was laughing at what the man had said. 

Dean was taken aback, Castiel never laughed at what Dean said. Not that it mattered, Dean thought.

Dean shot up from his seat, unable to stop himself from making his way over to the man who was inches away from Castiel's face. He didn't like it, not one damn bit. 

"Hey, asshole." Dean said firmly. "Who the hell are you?" He asked. The man looked Dean up and down, unimpressed with the man who was ruining his chances at a good lay. 

Castiel looked at Dean in confusion. "Hello Dean." Dean only looked to Castiel in annoyance. "Who is this?" Dean pointed at the man in front of Castiel. "That's Darren, he likes my coat." Castiel smiled. 

Oh this fucking ass. Castiel knew this guy was hitting on him, he just had to. If he didn't know it would piss Dean off more. "Listen dude, I was talking to him first. Move it or lose it." The man said, pushing Dean's chest. 

Dean couldn't fucking believe this guy. "Well dude, how about you leave us alone before you regret it." Dean said aggressively. "I doubt you're gonna do shit little guy." The man chuckled and grabbed Castiel's hand, leading him out of the door. 

Dean followed behind them, his blood pumping and his anger so high he could've sworn steam was coming out of his ears. As soon as Dean caught up with the guy outside he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the cold brick wall. 

Dean got close to the man's hear, whispering so light and quiet in hopes that Castiel wouldn't hear. "You try to fuck him again and I'll make sure you have nothing left to fuck him with." Dean's words spit out with venom. Next thing Dean knew his fist smashed into the man's face so hard that the guy passed out immediately on impact.

Castiel watched in shock, trying to get Dean off the man. "Dean! Dean! Please stop." Castiel begged. Dean did stop, laying the man down to the ground and leaving him there to the wolves of the street. 

Once Dean turned around he pressed Castiel against one of the cars outside the bar. "Listen Cas, please, I beg you listen carefully." 

Dean's face edged closer to Castiel's until their lips rubbed against a each others. "I want you." Dean admitted. "And I have wanted you for a long time." It felt so good to get this off his chest, sleeping in separate motel beds, long eye stares leading to nothing, the I love you's and the smiles. Dean couldn't possibly understand how Castiel didn't feel it too. Did he? "You mean everything to me and I'd want nothing more than for you to feel the same way." Dean brought his hands to each side of Castiel's cheek. 

"Do you feel what I feel?" Dean's eyes begged for mercy. 

And Dean didn't know it, but Castiel had been waiting for this day for too long. For so long that he had given up. He'd stay awake at night, watching Dean's chest fall in rise as he tossed and turned. He'd fantasize about laying down next to him and soothing his worries; kissing his forehead lightly, running his fingers through Dean's soft hair and tracing his face so delicately. Whispering to him that he loved him so much and that he was so lucky, so lucky to be in love with him. This was all he wanted.

"Of course Dean." Castiel said breathlessly, bringing Dean into a gentle, soft kiss.

"Of course I do."


	5. Constellations

Dean was going in and out of sleep, laying comfortably beside Castiel. Dean was in paradise, he was happy. That was until Castiel got up for a moment whispering a quick "Be right back." 

After a moment Castiel walked back into the dimly lit room. Sliding back into bed Castiel leaned over, bringing Dean in for a quick gentle kiss. It wasn't much, but it made Dean blush all over. He was sure his entire body was shaded red.

Dean closed his eyes once more, relaxing into the covers. "Don't move please." Castiel whispered, trying not to be too loud as if it would somehow shatter the beautiful sheet of peace that laid over the room.

Dean nodded, trying to get back to sleep when suddenly he felt something on his face. It was Castiel drawing. With a pen. 

"Cas-" Dean said lazily and tired. "What're you doing?" Castiel covered Dean's mouth with a smile. "Relax, trust me." Castiel said, running his hands through Dean's hair and laying a soft kiss on his cheek. Immediately Dean was okay with whatever Cas had planned. 

Castiel began drawing on his face, he did one line, laying a gentle kiss on Dean's forehead. "You mean the world to me." Castiel began, drawing another line. He planted a sweet, tender kiss on Dean's bare shoulder. "I know the world isn't very big, but-" Castiel stopped, focused on drawing the next like across Dean cheek and over his nose. It tickled, Dean thought, but he adored it. Which was obvious by the light smile he had on his face which he simply just couldn't contain. "But I think you are many things to me, Dean. Not just the world."

Castiel rubbed Dean's cheek so lightly Dean wasn't sure if it had even happened. "Dean-" Castiel said, lovingly kissing Dean's chest right above the heart. It was as close as Castiel could get, these precious moments he'd want to remember forever. He was not able to say it out loud in fear of something Castiel couldn't understand. He leaned into Dean's ear and said so softly, just above a whisper.

"You are my whole universe."


	6. Sea of Heaven

This was not suggested by anyone and the idea was created by me.

 

Castiel studies in his dorm room, annoyed by the loud party coming from next door. Suddenly, a knock is heard on his door.

 

It had been a very long night, Castiel thought. Such a very long night to study for exams so he could pass, but of course Castiel would get so lucky as to be placed right next to the dorm with the popular kid that liked to throw parties.

He sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose and trying to concentrate on the paper. Suddenly, a knock was heard at his door.

Doors had been knocking all night so it took him a moment to evaluate if it was his door or the neighbors. Another knock was heard. This time Castiel was sure it was his door. 

He huffed, annoyed, swinging open the door with a "What do you want?" There stood a very attractive man with the body of a god. Dirty blonde hair and emerald eyes. His shirt hung loosely to him and his hair seemed to be in a mess. He was droopy-eyed and spaced off.

"Hey, I'm Dean," he started off, a slight slur in his voice. "Listen, I know this is a bit sketchy but I was wonderin' if I could stay here for the night." Castiel pondered very quickly and soon had his answer, but Dean spoke before Castiel had the chance. "I'm sorry, it's just my dorm room is all the way across campus and to be honest." he dragged his hand over his forehead. "I don't think I can make it." 

Castiel wanted to say no. He really did and was even about to when he noticed Dean going in and out. Castiel was sure the guy was going to pass out. 

"Alright, Alright." Castiel said. "Come in," Castiel helped Dean into the house, the blonde haired model stumbled through the room, finally landing on the perfectly made bed.

Dean rolled over, sighing deeply. Well this was odd, Castiel thought. Where would he sleep? He figured he could just sleep next to him. 

Castiel tried to go back to studying, even watching T.V. but it felt like the party next door would never end with its constant talking and yelling. He sighed, shutting off the T.V. and making his way over to the bed.

He looked at Dean sleeping deeply and holding a pillow between his arms. Castiel couldn't help but notice how pretty the guy was. He looked so peaceful laying there, his lips mushed together and his eyebrows slightly furrowed. Castiel awkwardly took off his shirt and seeped into the bed. As he got into the small twin sized bed his body pressed against Dean's. 

It had been awhile since Castiel had laid with a man, or anyone for that matter. He looked closely, keeping his eyes down on the beautifully-sculpted man. Just for a moment Castiel thought about wrapping his arms around Dean's waist, riding his hand under the fabric of his shirt and giving kisses on his collarbone.

Of course Castiel wouldn't, that was absolutely insane not to mention illegal. 

But he couldn't help himself.

Castiel slid up behind Dean, pressing his body firmly against this beauty. He slowly but surely snaked his fingertips across Dean's chest and under his shirt. Castiel felt the soft surface of his skin, making his way up to Dean's nipples. They were so soft and Castiel wanted make sure he was overly tender to this fragile body. 

Castiel rubbed circles over the smooth nipple, then taking it in his fingers and rolling the top of it. Immediately Dean tossed a bit in his sleep, letting out a light hum. 

Jesus Christ, Castiel thought. That was such a beautiful sound. Something about it made Castiel's blood pump fast.

It took a lot in him not to take this guy's shirt off and suck his sensitive nipples. He probably tasted really nice. Castiel continued twisting the nipples, each time Castiel twisted hard enough and pulled on it lightly Dean would let out a small hum that resembled a moan. Jesus it make Castiel crazy. 

He wanted more than that, though. 

Castiel found his hands venturing down Dean's chest, finding the rim of his jeans. After little to no contemplation Castiel pushed under the pants, feeling Dean's dick. Castiel was taken aback realizing Dean was hard as a rock. 

In a way, he was flattered.

Castiel wrapped his hands around Dean's dick, giving a small tug to test. Dean arched his back, letting out a gasp. Castiel was just as hard as Dean, he wanted to fuck this guy so badly. It was difficult to resist not pinning him down and pounding into him hard.

Castiel pumped the man slowly, rubbing his thumb over the slit of his dick. Dean's breath got heavy, shuttering with a moan. "What're you doing?" Dean spoke in a whisper, a small hint of a moan in his voice. Castiel blinked rapidly, surprised at the man's sudden awakening. 

"I'm so sorry." Castiel began to pull his hand out of Dean's pants, but he held Castiel's hand in place. Why did he stop me? Castiel wondered. 

"Keep going." Dean said, taking Castiel's hand in his and pushing it down into his pants once more. "Are you s-" Castiel began to say. "Please." Dean begged lightly. Castiel had no problem in continuing, but if he was going to do it he was going all in. Castiel laid a wet kiss against the man's neck.

"Take off your clothes for me." Castiel whispered into the man's ear. Dean did as Castiel said instantly, throwing off his top and unbuttoning his pants, quickly, those came off as well. Dean hovered over Castiel bringing him into a deep, hungry kiss. They fought for dominance, their lips dancing together between quick breaths.

Castiel could feel the heat between the two, it was a deep connection that made Castiel's body work for him without even thinking. Like a second nature. Dean's tongue lazily roamed Castiel's mouth, draping his hand around his neck so Castiel has no way of leaving Dean's lips. 

Castiel didn't like the way Dean towered over him, it made him feel small. Castiel flipped their positions and much to his pleasure, Dean immediately wrapped his legs around Castiel's waist, slamming their hips together. 

A rough groan came from the both of them with a hard grind into Castiel's pelvis from Dean. Castiel could barely keep himself from letting a moan slip from his lips. "Stop that," Castiel shuddered lightly, god that felt so good. "I got this." Castiel tried to find as much dominance in his voice as he could muster but it came out more fragile than he had hoped. 

"I could suck you off?" Dean offered with a smirk. "If you want." He added on.

"No." Castiel said abruptly. "No. I want to fuck you and I'm going to do that." He couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth or how dirty they were, but Dean couldn't have been more turned on. "Okay." Dean said breathlessly, nodding his head in a frantic motion. "Then fuck me." 

Castiel pulled off the shorts off this beautiful man. His eyes scavenged over Dean, taking in all of his curves and creases, his soft texture and pleading eyes. It made him crazy just how vulnerable the boy looked under him.

Castiel reached over to his roommate's drawer, he wasn't home but Castiel knew for a fact that he had lube in his drawer from previous occasions with strangers.

Squeezing some of the bottle onto his fingers. Castiel looked to Dean with the expression of caution saying 'prepare yourself'. Dean simply nodded, looking up to the ceiling and closing his eyes. Castiel slipped his first finger in, going in and out slowly, then the second. Once two were in Castiel felt around for his prostate, a bump that would make Dean absolutely crazy. Castiel wanted nothing more than to ram into that one spot that made Dean an absolute mess.

He went in and out, watching Dean's expression like an owl. It was furrowed and concentrated, until finally Dean's back arched high into the air and a gasp left his lips. "Right there." He groaned. Castiel found it. As soon as he did his fingers came out and his pants came unbuttoned. Castiel pumped his dick a couple of times, prepping himself for the tight entry inside this beauty. 

"I'm sorry if this hurts, I don't know if this is your first time or not bu-" Castiel hovered over Dean with his dick pressed against Dean's rim.  
"It's not." Dean licked his lips. "I'm okay." 

Castiel nodded, pushing inside so gently and slowly. Once he was all the way in he went in and out. Slowly but surely, he picked up his pace. Dean's breath held in his throat, Castiel hadn't hit that spot yet, but it felt so good to fill that space again.

Dean's body was shaky in his toned, fragile feature and his toes curled into the sheets. Castiel leaned down, laying a tender kiss to Dean's lips. Dean lifted his legs up to meet Castiel's waist to pull them even closer than they already were. He couldn't help but break under the feeling of the rhythm of Castiel going in and out of him so sweetly.   
It was slow, torture.  
Dean pulled Castiel into a harsh, messy kiss. He bit onto Castiel's bottom lip and continued to kiss to the pain away.  
"Go faster." Dean begged, holding onto Castiel's hair. "Are you sure?" Castiel warned, yes, god yes. Dean was sure. He couldn't take another minute of this.

Castiel rammed into Dean unexpectedly, right into the prostate that he was hiding away. Dean let out a loud yelp, maybe it was a moan, he couldn't hear over his own heavy breath. "Jesus." Dean said with a delicate voice. "Do that again." 

Castiel brought lips to Dean once more. This time, it was a passionate and loving kiss, like he had known him his entire life. 

Castiel couldn't help but admire how good Dean's lips tasted on his tongue, it was sweet with light traces of alcohol. He could smell the fruity shampoo Dean had in his hair. His tongue plunged in Dean's mouth like a sea of roaring waves, it was ever so imminent and ever so teasing. Castiel lolled helpless with his eyes clenched shut, in a trance of tongue and body.

Castiel could feel his body melt inside of Dean's arms like candle wax and he adored it. Dean moaned into Castiel's mouth, his hips cradled against the blue-eyed man. Castiel rolled his hips in circles, steadily sliding in and out of Dean. There was something spectacular about finding the perfect rhythm. Castiel's breathing in sync with his hips, Dean's heart fluttering uncontrollably with each roll of their bodies together. 

It felt good and it was exactly what Castiel had wanted, what he had begged for for the last couple of weeks. A good release. And, to be honest, it was much better than studying. 

As Castiel gave a forceful push into Dean, watching him break under the pleasure, he realized that he could do this forever. He would be completely okay with seeing this man's eyes nail shut in a high of satisfaction. Loving the way with every aggressive push inside this fragile man would cause Dean's feet to crinkle up and tighten against Castiel's back. Oh how he'd arch his back moan like an angel. His hands clinging to the pillow and his breath light, caught in the moment. It made Castiel want to see how far he could go.

It was absolute heaven.  
A sea of heaven.

Roaring waves and crashing thunder.


	7. Take My Breath Away

I got this idea from a video I saw on YouTube and immediately started to write it.

Castiel is at a prom, the worst and only prom of his life until a certain guy changes it.

—

"Are you sure you want to go?" Charlie said to Castiel, tightening his tie. Castiel was dumped yesterday, the day right before prom by the love of his life. 

*

He was excited the entire week, buying Jessie gifts and giving him kisses. The day before prom came and his boyfriend told Castiel that they needed to talk. Jessie told him that he loved him and he will always be in his heart but he didn't love him anymore. 

He was so sweet and caring when he said it, and Cas hated that he was. He was an amazing guy and he was perfect. Castiel couldn't be mad at him no matter how much he wanted to. So he left the house quietly after assuring Jessie that he was fine and it was okay. 

Once he got into the car he broke down crying, hands shaking, body shivering and tears pouring down his cheeks. It was a long drive home that night and Castiel would never forget it.

*

"Yes, of course." Castiel said to Charlie. She smiled weakly, straightening out his shirt and fixing his suspenders. She put on a weak smile, but they both knew she was worried about him. "Are you sure you can't come?" He asked. She shook her head with pursed lips, "Sorry babe, can't. I have to babysit and I need as much money as I can get." 

He nodded softly, "Well," his throat cleared, clearing out the tensed up room. "I better go now." 

*

Castiel had never experienced loss or pain, heartbreak or anything of the sorts before this. Sitting at a lone table, listening to music and watching the love of his life dance with a girl. The song "take my breath away" played lightly in the background.

-Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say-

Jessie was holding her hand, holding onto her hips and spinning them slowly. His eyes stared deeply into hers and Castiel couldn't help but wish it was him.

-Take my breath away-

Did Jessie ever love him? Did he ever feel anything for him at all? How long had it been since he fell out of love with Castiel?

-Take my breath away-

Castiel was staring at them, his eyes full of sorrow, he could feel the pain in his throat. He held it back, so hard, he did. He didn't want to cry and let Jessie see him like that. There was nothing he could do.

-Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love-

He still watched, even as Jessie put his hand to her face, even as she closed into his lips. Even as they kissed and danced to this song. Watching them like that, Castiel no longer wanted to be there. He wanted to leave before his tears spilled to the floor and he sunk into darkness he'd never escape from.

"Hey." Castiel heard a voice from beside him. As he looked up his eyes met green ones, beautiful and loving eyes that could bring a smile to a crowd of people. 

Castiel had seen this guy in the hallway before, always smiling at Castiel when he had the chance. His name was Dean, he was also in Cas's science class.

He sat up straight, wiping his eyes that dared to leak. With pain in his voice and a hopeless look he smiled softly to Dean. "Hello Dean." 

Dean looked at Castiel for a moment, then holding out his hand directly in front of him with a kind expression. "Would you like to dance?" Dean asked. Castiel was taken aback, his eyes grew wider, this small glint of hope. A small glint that said maybe this night won't be as bad as I thought.

"Yes, please." He smiled wide with puffy eyes. They shuffled out to the floor. Castiel wasn't amazing at dancing but he had been practicing with Charlie so Jessie would be impressed. Guess that was pointless now.

Dean's arm wrapped around Castiel's lower back, grasping his other hand in his. "You know," Dean began. Their feet danced in unison, turning ever so slowly.

-Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say-

"I heard about you and Jess." He said, closing the space between Castiel and him. Their hips pressed together and Dean's head rested in the crook of Castiel's neck. 

-My love, take my breath away-

"Do you want to tal-" Castiel interrupted Dean mid-sentence. "No." He didn't want to talk about it at all, everyone had wanted to talk about it. Everyone in the school knew and Castiel was tired of hearing the "I'm sorry's" and "it'll be okay's". 

 

"I just want to dance with you." Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat, his breath shaky. Dean's head lifted to look Castiel in the eye. Something about the way Dean looked at him; like he was the only person in the world and he wanted hear everything Cas had to say. It made Castiel turn many different shades of red. 

-Take my breath away-

"Why uh-" Castiel stuttered, fumbling over the words that he attempted to say. "Why did you ask to dance with me?" He finished his sentence, leaning against Dean's shoulder.

-Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away-

Dean couldn't help but smile because he knew exactly what he wanted to say. He had been waiting for it since 5th grade. He had noticed Castiel and never had the courage to tell him how he felt. All these years and finally Castiel was heartbroken and ready to listen. "Because, Cas," Dean said, getting an inch away from Castiel's face. "You're someone worth dancing with." And with that, he twisted Castiel around as if he were a ballerina. It was swift and quick, nothing major. Though, when Dean pulled him even closer, grazing Castiel's cheek with his thumb, he was immediately locked into Dean's eyes. Their bodies closer than he had ever gotten to Jessie and their eyes so pure and heartfelt. 

-When the mirror crashed I called you, and turned to you to say-

Dean leaned into Castiel's lips, kissing him so soft and gently. When their lips connected it was as if Castiel had needed it all his life, as if he had been missing it without even knowing it. The light tingle of Dean's soft lips lingered on his for a moment before fading away like it never existed. As quickly as it started, it was over. Dean continued dancing along to the song, a big smile plastered on his face. "You have no idea how long I've waited for that." 

-only for today-

It was perfect, Dean thought. Exactly what he had pictured it would be, possibly even better. Castiel’s cheeks flushed; his smile imminent and unwashable from his face. Those blue eyes, Dean thought. Those lightening blue eyes kept me going all of these years.

-I am unafraid- 

"Well, if you want-" Castiel smiled sheepishly. "you could do it again."   
Yes, of course Dean wanted to. He softly grabbed Castiel's chin, leaning the blue-eyed beauty towards himself. Their lips connected into a deeper kiss, but this time it was more sure, more sure that this would be happening more often. Sure that this wouldn't be the last time. Hips to hips, hand in hand, lips to lips, it was the best prom Castiel could've asked for.

-Take my breath away-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one made me so soft I can’t lie and my heart was hurting for my babies.


	8. When Classes Have Crushes

-idea by me that originated from Instagram

Dean says hi to everyone in the morning nonchalantly, including Castiel. Though, it’s different for Castiel, isn’t it?

——

Castiel sat down in his first period chair, the same chair, like he always did first day of the week. The class was filled with students here and there, peppered around the classroom. They talked amongst themselves, some ready to start the day and others with their head laid down from Monday’s tiredness. 

Castiel, however, was one of the latter, his head buried deep into his jacket sleeve. He took long breaths, trying to ignore the busy sounds of the classroom and teenagers rushing around in the hallway. 

Dean made his way down the hallway, wiping away the groggy look from his eyes. He smiled to two of the kids he knew. “Hey Dean!” One of them said, smiling brightly at him. “You going to Math?” The girl asked as Dean walked by. He nodded in an obvious way, “It’s where I go every morning, isn’t it?”

As he turned the corner he couldn’t help but be excited to see one boy. The boy that never made a big effort to talk to Dean, but when Dean said hello to him the biggest smile would appear on his face. Castiel. 

And once Castiel’s eyes shined brightly into Dean’s that first time, those big blue oceans staring back into his with some sort of hope and faith, smiling from ear to ear, Dean said good morning to Cas every time. Couldn’t help it. 

Dean almost skipped happily to his first class, smiling and giving a high five to a guy that he had known since fifth grade. “Mornin’, Benny.” Benny swayed from side to side, clinging onto his backpack. “Not the best of morning’s though, is it?” Benny popped in the conversation, Dean gave a light shrug and curled his lips into a smile. “Everyday is a good morning if you can smile.” Dean began walking again, rounding the long hallway and occasionally bumping shoulders accidentally with other students. Pushing through, he finally entered the classroom. 

Castiel hadn’t noticed though, that was, not until he heard the familiar name that invaded his daydreams. “Oh look, Dean’s here. What took you so long?” One of the kids asked, probably Garth. Castiel tensed up, his heart at a standstill and his mind racing. He hated to admit it, but he desperately hoped Dean would come over like he always did and say hello. 

“Got caught up in the hallway I guess.” Dean smiled lightly, patting Garth on his back. Dean’s husky voice always dug deep into the crevices of Castiel’s soul. It shook him to his very core and he always found it so mesmerizing. 

“Hey everybody!” Dean waved his hands to the group of kids eating breakfast in the back of the class. As he stood tall his eyes scanned the class, glancing over the chairs and jackets. Until his eyes landed on exactly what he wanted. A head peeking out of a brown jacket, a head of hair pouring from all sides, messy and untouched. It was the same place he always sat, Dean thought. He sneakily made his way over to Cas’s chair, smiling brightly.

Laying down his bag, Dean ran his hand through Castiel’s soft strands, it felt like feathers. God he loved it so much, “Hey Cas,” Dean said, taking a seat in the chair next to Castiel. Those blue eyes shot up to Dean’s, a small blush on his face that made Dean smile even more at how unknowing this guy was. 

I’m absolutely head over boots for you, idiot. 

Castiel smiled and waved lazily at at Dean. As if he attempted to fix his locks, Castiel ran his hand through his hair. “Hello Dean.” His voice was low and raspy. It was such a nice sound to hear compared to the others that were always loud and giddy. 

“It’s a good morning, isn’t it?” Castiel picked up the conversation with a flutter of his eyes. Dean subconsciously leaned closer to him, placing his hand over Castiel’s soft hand. The blue-eyed boy smiled as he felt the tingles on his skin, it was light and gentle but it drove Cas crazy to no end.

“It’s a great morning.” Dean grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cute, you cant prove me wrong


End file.
